


失

by Milchreis97



Series: Harry Potter Fanfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchreis97/pseuds/Milchreis97
Summary: 像一场梦境，我劈开海水与火焰，但哪里都找不到你的踪迹。
Relationships: Elaine Olwardt/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564192
Kudos: 4





	失

他猛地惊醒了。  
公寓卧室的窗帘留着一道缝隙，露出一条铅灰色的天空，像盾牌背面似的，阴沉沉地从玻璃窗外压下来。

几点了？

年轻男人愣愣地坐在床上，一头黑发张牙舞爪地朝四面八方支楞着。心脏因为没来由的慌张咚咚乱跳，两边太阳穴疼得脑袋快要裂开。

这种空荡荡的恐慌到底从哪儿来的……  
感觉就像……担心自己会错过某个重要的会面时间，于是在梦里也一直记得，却被昏沉的睡意压着无法起身，最终还是迟到了……

他努力回想那个重要约定的细节，太阳穴又突突地抽痛起来，只好作罢。翻身抓起眼镜戴好，下床，随手捞过床头小柜子上的闹钟，钟面赫然显示着十二点三十七分。

同事们大概都已经在吃午餐了吧。  
昨晚真不该喝那么多酒的……  
酒？喝酒……  
等等！

他弹了起来，一把抓起枕头按在脸上，深深地吸了一口气。

Surf洗衣粉的茉莉花香。平和、冷淡、洁净，标准而刻板的流水线味道。  
没有她的香气。

心脏缓慢旋转着向深渊坠落。  
轻轻颤抖的手再次压紧。他将整张脸埋进枕头里，收紧腹部肌肉，使劲吸气，希望捕捉到一缕葡萄柚和柑橘的清爽甜味。  
片刻之后，枕头噗地被扔到地上。

他光着脚跳到柜子前，开始叮呤哐啷乱翻东西。  
来不及扔掉的空墨水瓶……药罐……磕破边沿的马克杯……他的衬衫……被单和枕套……夹克……巫师袍……熨好的西服……冬用斗篷……  
没有。  
一点痕迹也没有。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑向洗手间，不小心碰翻了那个深蓝色塑料牙杯，一通绝望的搜寻下来，本来就不算整洁的白陶洗手台上更是乱七八糟。  
他扫了一眼镜子里双目布满血丝的自己，没有费劲去扒拉头发——它蓬乱得像刚经历过一场小型轰炸。  
腹腔中，某块角落似乎正越来越紧地拧成一团。  
心跳零落得他几乎要忘记怎么呼吸。

梅林啊……  
请不要用这样的玩笑惩罚我……

她好像从来不曾存在过。  
又是这样。  
哪里都找不到、哪里都看不见，似乎跟那个人有关的一切，都只能出现在他梦里。一旦醒来，所有痕迹就倏地烟消云散。  
又是这样……

他慢慢地、慢慢地把肩胛骨支在瓷砖墙上，冰凉的肤觉和硌人的痛感自后背清晰传来。宿醉的大脑似乎清醒了些。  
终于敌不过那种漩涡般的无力感，他一点一点贴着墙滑落到地板上，目光涣散。

原来是这样啊……他在梦里，是以为她回来了吧……

在冷冰冰的瓷砖地板上坐了一会儿，他爬起来，甩甩依旧昏沉的脑袋，像过去的上千个日子一样，心灰意冷地刷牙，洗漱，挑袍子，从乱得像垃圾篓的桌子上找出文件，塞进公文包。  
其实不必花什么时间挑选。除了毕业时韦斯莱兄弟送的昂贵暗红色长袍，他所有的袍子都是黑色的。  
就算睡过了头也得去上班。最近每个部门的工作量都有增无减，傲罗指挥部里更是忙得令人焦头烂额。把杂务都堆到同事们头上，未免太不负责任了。  
他检查过钥匙串，摸了摸袍子口袋里的魔杖，换好鞋子，锁门前照例环顾了一圈屋子，目光掠过那部红色电话机和边上贴着的小纸片。

心脏重新狂跳起来，每一下都带着热切的希望。  
他掷开公文包，顾不上脱鞋，径直冲向电话机，强迫自己镇定下来，顺着颤抖的食指指尖对了两遍魔法交通司的电话号码，迅速按下几个数字键。

深呼吸，深呼吸。别自己吓自己，不是还记得她在交通司工作吗？怎么可能不是真的呢？全都要怪酒精这东西……

电话突地一声接通了。  
“您好，这里是魔……”杂音窸窸窣窣地混着模糊不清的音调传来。  
“您好，我有急事要办。”他赶紧说道，生怕多耽搁一秒，“请问……你们部门的奥尔沃特小姐在吗？我有些问题想咨询……”  
深呼吸。没什么好担心的。接线员一定会说——  
“对不起，您刚才说什么？”电话那头的嘈杂声响仍然没有消失，人声也听不清楚。  
“西尔维亚，拜托……听筒应该这样拿着，这边对着耳朵……反了……”另一个声音隐约飘过来。  
哈利扶住了额头。  
怪不得地下八楼的中庭经常飞上来投诉接线员的纸飞机。新进入魔法部的巫师专员中，有些年轻人从来没用过电话，常常闹出诸如冲电话念数字，指望它自己拨号的笑话。  
“您好，这里是魔法……”那个刚才纠正错误的嗓音传过来。  
“我想找奥尔沃特小姐。”他急忙说。  
“不好意思，这个部门没有奥尔沃特小姐。请问还有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
他挣扎了几秒钟才找回自己的声音。  
“……这不可能……我找奥尔沃特小姐，伊莱恩·奥尔沃特，就在你们司，拼写是O,V,A,L……”  
对方显然失去了耐心。  
“先生，恐怕您弄错了。这里没有什么奥尔沃特，请核对后再拨打。国际交流活动事宜商讨与证明申请，请加拨3，为您转接至国际魔法法律办公室。”  
啪。  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
搅得人心烦意乱的忙音把他从失魂落魄里拉了回来。哈利·波特挂断电话，垂头站了一会儿。  
不行。  
他必须去确认清楚。  
再这样下去，他会疯掉的。

“考尔比，你去西街区看看凯莉那里的状况，就是把格罗斯弗纳家的壁炉炸掉，也要刨出那罐塔佐蠕虫粉来！”拥挤的办公室里，年轻女人挥手赶开三架淡紫色纸飞机，烦躁地挠了挠暗酒红色长发，“这个年头居然还有人相信黑市的什么特快飞路粉！一大罐塔佐蠕虫的鳞片碎屑够毒死五条贝克街的人！”  
“奥尔沃特，我正在跟肯恩研究……呃……一个旧案子……”  
“藏起来也没用，赛罗左，我看见你手上的东西了——别告诉我那是上个礼拜的违禁门钥匙？！前天不是就让你们交到禁止滥用魔法物品司了吗？”  
“我们就想看看，那个转移魔咒实在……”  
“马法尔达一定乐意让你们了解那个咒语，前提是你们没有因为瞎捣鼓违禁危险品进圣芒戈——说真的，你们俩为什么不去傲罗指挥部呢？”  
一长串绿色纸飞机轻盈地从堆满大摞文件的办公桌上方滑翔而过，在每个职员面前优雅地展开成小张方形纸片。  
“噢——三楼的文件！我喜欢！”操着苏格兰口音的金发女人兴奋地喊起来。  
“整个魔法部到处都飞满了他们的绿色纸飞机，电梯里也全是，”被叫做赛罗左的卷发胖子抱怨道，“就好像大家还不够忙似的。”  
“行了，肯恩，三楼可比我们惨多了。”叫考尔比的高个子拍拍他的肩膀，“事故灾害司的赫奇早上跟我说，他们组有半打人已经连着出了四个星期外勤，猫头鹰还在源源不断地飞进来——”  
“好吧，萨拉，下次你出外勤。”暗酒红色长发的年轻女人叹了口气，转身在盖满各色文件的桌上翻找，“只是别像上次那样点着了所有扫帚枝子，天知道那阵子我见到体育运动司的人有多尴尬。魔杖去哪儿了……我得给马法尔达回个飞机……”

门口传来惶急的脚步声，伊莱恩·奥尔沃特没有在意，继续张着双手在乱糟糟的桌面上摸索。  
办公室里的交谈声似乎瞬间消失了。  
“对了，你们都还没吃午饭吧？”她抬眼望了望蒙上一层细密水珠的窗户，看来维修保养处今天选了和外头一样阴沉的天气。“要不然就先休息半刻钟……”

腰间突然被圈住，下一秒，她整个人朝后跌进略微泛潮的怀抱里，右肩膀压上沉甸甸的重量。  
“怎么回事——”  
脖颈间温热的鼻息，像是一下下打在她心上。  
那人呼吸急促，也不说话，只把头埋在她的颈窝里。  
“哈利？”  
她轻轻唤了一声，伸手拍了拍他湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“你没有打伞？”  
伊莱恩的声音陡然严厉起来：“肯定是睡到中午，又没有吃早餐，还不撑伞……”  
她顿住，败下阵来。  
“算了，看在你肯定酒还没醒的份上……好了，要不要先吃点东西？然后赶紧回去换衣服，烘干咒毕竟没有干袍子舒服，而且我还没找到魔杖……”  
这时候她才猛然想起，还有至少七双眼睛，正目光灼灼地盯着他们俩。  
不用看都知道那些家伙现在是怎样八卦兮兮的表情——  
脸腾地烧起来。  
“哈利·波特……先放开……”  
她没费什么劲就在他怀里转过身来，一下子怔住在原地。  
“我以为你又不见了。”他难为情地小声说着，低下头，正好望进她的眸子。  
那双一向清澈的绿眼睛，此刻朦朦胧胧，眼眶泛红，像随时要滚出泪来。  
伊莱恩觉得心脏整个都化开来，柔软得一塌糊涂，又赶紧把他的脑袋往自己肩头按了按。  
他最好别在这里哭出来——多少年轻人，怀着满腔对傲罗指挥部那位“令黑巫师闻风丧胆的铁血战将”波特先生的崇拜，来魔法部报到，如果看到传说中的救世之星居然泪眼婆娑地趴在别人肩膀上，大概下巴都会脱臼吧……  
他这副样子真是让人心疼又好笑。

真拿他没办法……就跟个孩子一样嘛……

午餐休息时间，终于平复了情绪的哈利·波特坐在自己的办公室里，竭力忍住紧紧贴住自己女朋友的冲动，并且不去想早上把电话打到国际魔法合作司的尴尬情形。  
“现在可以确定我没有突然消失掉了吧。”他面前的蓝眸子姑娘嚼着一个火鸡肉三明治，口齿不清地说，“交通司少了一个人，多出来的工作量能让萨拉他们掘地三尺把我挖出来继续上班，你放心好了。”  
“我只是……醒来之后突然记得不太清楚……”哈利脑子里闪过不自在的联想——他现在或许和小天狼星变成狗的样子很像。希望没有人会突然闯进来。  
“脑子进水是正常的。谁让你昨晚喝了那么多阿马罗……”伊莱恩翻了个大大的白眼，“你知道中世纪修道院把那种酒当作药品吗？弗雷德居然还想骗你把那杯龙舌兰喝掉——要是他真把那杯玩意儿灌进你嘴里，我一刻钟就能把韦斯莱笑话店总部拆得稀巴烂……”  
“你要去地下六楼了吗？”哈利眼巴巴地看着她。  
“出外勤。马法尔达说又发现了一个门钥匙违规批量制造点，我们得过去看看。”伊莱恩安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，“要不你先回去休息？我本来都向赫敏请好假了，梅林才晓得让她给傲罗指挥部的主管放一天假有多困难，你干嘛还要来上班……”  
“你能一起放一天假吗？”哈利顾不得看起来像不像大型犬了，抓着她的手问，“要不然你搬过来住怎么样？这是第八十遍问你了吧？”  
“那我第八十遍回答你，我觉得之前的房子很舒服，谢谢。”她眨眨眼睛，“你能放开了吗，波特先生？”  
“伊莱恩……”  
“真是……”她一甩暗酒红色的长发，咚地坐下来，叹了口气，“看来以后绝对不能让你喝酒，活像整个人往回长了十岁似的。刚才不是还有纸飞机来催你去看看北部黑巫师的宗卷分析结果吗？你这样拖下去会被赫敏施恶咒的。这么不放心，你搬过来住好了。要结婚吗？”

整个世界仿佛都失去了背景色。  
只剩下她湛蓝的眼睛。  
也听不到声音。  
只有他自己的心跳和血流，在耳畔轰隆作响。

“你……说什么？”  
他听见自己的声音像是从隧道另一端传来。

“要和我结婚吗？”  
那个人就在他面前微笑，真真切切，触感温暖。

从现在起，请待在我能够触碰到的地方吧。


End file.
